Digiworld
by westmacott
Summary: old is gold. new digimasters tried their best to save the digiworld but were beaten by d new power. now Tai & gang r back2 save the digiworld. so plz read and review


Hi guys this is my first Fanfic so please read & review.

CHAPTER-1

Good old digimasters

In the digiworld the new digimasters were unable to handle the situation. At that time a group of evil digimons got a chance to capture the world. In no time the happy blissful green digiworld became an arid land of misery and sadness. The leader of the group 'DEATHMON' defeated the digimasters and made them his evil gang members. By seeing this most of the digimons decided to become Deathmon's slaves. Whereas others were forced to become a slave of Deathmon. He made them work very hard without any mercy. And those who rebelled or were not able to work were given punishment of death. Agumon and the group wanted to do something about it but were unable to do so.

________________________________________________________________________ One night……….

Agumon's P.O.V

"Guys! We got to do something and free ourselves from Deathmon's jail." He said

"But what can we do? We are so weak." Palmon said

"I am missing T.k and the gang." Patamon said crying

"I am missing them too. I just want to know which idiot selected the new digimasters." Gabumon interrupted

"From my information it is Jenai. Wait a second can't we go to Jenai and tell him our problems?" Tentamon asked.

"Nice idea Tenta. You sound like Izzy." Gatomon, Gomamon and Biyomon said at once.

"Hey!!!!! Hide someone's coming." Agumon said

"Tomorrow I am going to kill some rookie digimons they are useless and specially those old digimaster's digimons. Somehow if they get the power we captured then they can defect us in seconds. I must get rid of them." Deathmon said to Mamcomon (the leader of converted digimasters)

"As you say master. Till tomorrow morning they will be killed." Mamcomon answered.

"This means we have to run away right now." Patamon asked in a crying tone.

"Yeah! It's now or never." Gabumon said

"But how we are going to divert the guards? By the way they might go to kill us and find we are not there. Then what……." Before Biyomon could complete I said "Don't waste time. Let's go now. I will find a solution for are all problems."

"You sound like Tai" Everyone said at once.

I started "Look my idea is you three girls go and tell those guards there is a fight going on here. I and Gabumon will pretend to fight. When they come near us Gomamon & Patamon Drop some water on them. Tentamon you know your work. Give them the biggest shock of their life. Meanwhile Palmon you take away the keys. Gatomon as per Tentamon's information they have taken kept _**our extra **_powers in a transparent box." "But how I am going to identify it." Gatomon asked. "Let me finish" I said "It will be glowing with different colors and it will have our crests signs on it. Now let's go"

"Yes Boss" Everyone said

"Ahh! One last question?" Patamon asked

"Say" I replied

"If the other guards saw us what will we do" he put his question

"Nice question" I replied "Ahhhhhh! I don't know"

"Hey! He said that if somehow we recaptured our power we can defect him. Gomamon said

"Good memory power" Tentamon said

"Thanks!" he replied

They did what they were told to do. But a guard saw them after they had given some guards a big shock which they will remember for the whole life. Luckily Gatomon was just in time. The extra power was the strength was the ability to digivovle to their ultimate level. After they digivovled into their ultimate level they helped and released the digimons and defeat all the guards.

"Hey! Know we have ran away from that jail so what should we do??" Gomamon asked while running

"We surely have to find Jenai." I answered his question

"But how?" Biyomon asked.

In between this Tentamon was always seeing a big clock named as 'BIG BEN'

He said at once "Hey!! Look the clock is always stuck at 8'o clock. And it looks like a famous building. Izzy told me about it. In the digiworld it is not common to see such a thing in digiworld. I suggest we all must go over there and search for Jenai."

"I think you are right." Gabumon said.

"Watch out." Biyomon cried "someone is coming"

Deathmon arrived with his gang.

"Run." Palmon cried

"You can run but you cannot hide. You small creatures" Deathmon said

"Hey! Let's digivolve into our ultimate level." Gatomon suggested

Idea is good but there is a small problem. We all are hungry. Thus we will not be able to digivolve. Patamon said.

They heard lots of cries from behind as digimons who were not able to escape were getting killed.

"Now I can't bear it. I am going to…." I said

"Die. You know we can't defeat them without Tai's **courage**, Matt's **friendship**, Sora's **love**, Mimi's **sincerity**, Izzy's **knowledge**, Joe's **reliability**, Kari's **light** and the main thing T.k's** hope.**"Gabumon said.

"He is right." Biyomon said

"Ok let's take shelter in that cave as it is out of Deathmon's view."I said

How can you say that? Gomamon asked

"You know I was the last one who came to the horrible jail. Before that I used to live there in peace." I said.

"Then we should also try the place." Gabumon said

"I am very hungry I can't even walk till there." Patamon and Palmon said at once.

"Yeah! You both are right we must find food for ourselves and then take a nap." Said Biyomon.

"Then you all go over there I have some power left so I can go and fetch some food." I said

"Hey! Wait I will also come. Who knows when you need my help. I also have some powers left." Said Gabumon

Ok Gabumon you come. Everyone else listen there is 3 rules of the cave

**Don't make too much noise.**

**Always cover the cave's door with leaves and stones**

**Don't eat anything else inside or outside the cave**

"Tentamon you are the in charge take care of them." I said "We will be back in no time."

"We will wait for you both." Everyone said

* * *

After a period of time

"I will die if I won't eat something." Said Patamon. Those berries are so tempting can I go and have some.

"Let me think. Ahhhhhh! Patamon you cannot have any berries." Tentamon said

"But why I can't have them???? " Patamon asked

"Ahh! Coz Agumon said it." Tentamon said " Look they come"

At a distance they saw them bringing allot of food

When they reached the cave everyone attacked the food as it was their enemy. But they have brought a lot of food so everyone ate properly.

"Have some proper rest as tomorrow we will have to walk a lot to reach to our destiny." Agumon said

The next morning

"Have we reached ? " Patamon asked

"Not yet ." Agumon said

After few minutes

"Now have we reached ? " Patamon asked

"Not yet." Agumon said

After an hour

"Have we reached now ? " Patamon asked

"No, and now don't eat up my head. ." Agumon said "look guys, Tentamon will digivolve into his ultimate level and carry us as you know the proper way. It will save our time."

"Yes boss" Tentamon

Kabuterimon digivovled to Megakebuterimon

"Now let's go" Megakebutarimon said

Within seconds they were there.

Talk with Jenai

Jenai " What a pleasure to see you all. Will you have some tea"

"No thanks!!" Everyone said

"Jenai we want to talk." Agumon said

"Yes why not" he replied

"We want our digimaster's back" Gatomon said boldly

"But I have sent some new generation digimasters" Jenai said

"Don't call them digimasters as they were unable to even handle weakest rookie digimons" Gabumon said.

"Oh!! I see." He replied .But I can't do anything they died years ago.

"Come on its digital world there would be something you could do." Tentamon said

"Sorry, I can't do anything. If you wanted to talk about it. Then please leave." Jenai said

" We can do it in both easy way and difficult way. We used the easy way and now it's time for the difficult way." Agumon said

"What do you mean by difficult way?" Jenai asked

"Come on show him the difficult way." Palmon said

**THEN THEY ALL DIGIVOVLED INTO THEIR ULTIMATE LEVEL.**

"If it was the difficult way then I can defeat you all in seconds." Jenai said

"Only if we are alone.

And if we are together even you can't defeat us." Holyangemon said

"I think you are right." He said "I will do something get them back"

"We want them back now" Waregarurumon said "otherwise get ready for a fight."

"Ok I don't want any violence in my area. Here they are" He said

After some time they the Tai and gang.

Coz of digimons digimotions( digital emotions) they all become basic level digimons and jumped over their masters and started crying.

"We missed you a lot." All digimons said a once

"We missed you too" The humans said

"Now don't leave us alone Tai" said Koromon

More in next Fanfic


End file.
